Syd
by Firemoon
Summary: 61107. UPDATED. PART THREE NOW UP. A rewrite of the tale of Hades and Persephone.. my version of the story. Not an authentic, original story rewritten. Zeus bastardization present. Very much angst in later chapters, as well as implied rape between brothe
1. Part I: the Underworld

**A/N MUST READ :** Ok, here goes.. for _all who was expecting an **authentic re-write version** of the story_, this is NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA. This is NOT a faithful copy of the original Hades x Persephone myth, and it is a brainchild of my twisted little mind. So if you are disgusted with the idea of evil, loathsome incest rapist Zeus or implied rape, then just simply click the little arrow pointing left on the top left-hand corner of this window, and never attempt to read this story again.

Remember, I'm perfectly capable of ignoring your flames and really, I don't care. So don't bother with flames.

_Sincerely yours, Firemoon_

-

**Syd**

**-By. Firemoon**

-

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. For more details see my bio.

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 for mature themes, languages maybe and some degree of violence and use of supernatural themes.

**Pairing:** Hades x Persephone

_Part One ver.2.0 Last edited 05.02.05._

"Hades! Where are you?"

Thanatos, the Minor god of Death, shouted aloud as he ran through the corridor surrounded by thick pillars of the Palace. His black wings jutted out from his back, flapping ever so slightly. His sandaled feet made light slap-slapping noises on the shiny black obsidian floor tiles as he ran down the corridor, and he looked around, locks of silvery white curls whipping around his face. Thanatos called aloud once more, his dark blue eyes now slightly panicky. But his words were cut short as he saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Ha—argh!"

His pair of black wings spread to their full length as he struggled to stop, but it wasn't enough to stop the Minor god from colliding with the slight figure that appeared suddenly in front of him. With surprised sound, the two figures fell to the floor.

"Ouch.."

The winged god winced as he gingerly sat up into a sitting position, glaring back at the wings as if they had something to do with the pain in his backside. It was after he sighed and sheepishly looked forward again that he truly saw whom he had run into. Forgetting the pain, Thanatos hastened to scramble up when he caught sight of the flowing dark black robe that the person wore. Finally standing on his two feet, he offered his hand sheepishly for the person to take.

The said figure smoothed down the creases in his black robe, brows frowning slightly. Limp strands of jet-black hair hung around the pale, wan face as he fixed the lesser god with a pair of solemn blue-gray eyes.

"By Gaia, Thanatos, what are you doing running on full-speed along the halls?"

"Um... The trial is ready to start, they said.."

Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, sighed, a hand flicking off the last of the – imaginary – dirt as he walked past the lesser god with sure, even steps. He called out to his back in his usual, slightly monotonous voice, and Thanatos hastened to obey.

"Why, come along Thanatos."

"C, coming Master!"

-

After the trial, where he had to examine every soul of the mortals that passed over the river, Hades sat mildly bored in his throne room, idly watching the black river Styx flowing darkly from between the black willows and dull gray asphodels. He brushed up the limp black tresses from his eyes, a slight frown creasing his youthful face as the hair ignored the hand and flopped right back down to the previous position they held. The dark god sighed irritably, sinking even further into the throne made from dark wood of the willows outside the palace. Even after thousands of years of existence, the God of the Underworld was still a form of a youthful young man, with pale skin for lack of sunlight, dark jet-black shoulder length hair, and a pair of solemn and slightly melancholy gray-blue eyes.

His eyes stared passively out towards the forests once more, and with a sharp exhale of breath he stood up, gathering the shawl-like cloth draped over his shoulders and carefully avoiding stepping on his long black robe as he walked down from the throne. If somebody had been there at that very moment, they would have seen his face full of weariness for this whole business, day after day full of dead souls of the mortals streaming in over the river. But when his feet reached the solid obsidian tiles once more, he straightened up, face devoid of all emotions as usual.

Then, all of a sudden, the whole palace rumbled with a force so great that Hades nearly lost his balance, stumbling a little. He quickly darted up to a wide window nearby, grasping the marbled edge of the window firmly with his two hands as he looked outside, discovering that the whole Underworld too, was shaking. The dark, rich purple drape hung over the entrance to the throne room was thrown open as Thanatos, and Hypnos, his brother, ran in frantically, their faces holding and equal expression – fear.

"Master! What is happening!"

"It seems.. that the Gigantes are struggling yet again."

Hades' eyes narrowed as he looked outside towards the dark gray fog that forever surrounded the entire area of his realm, and he straightened as the struggle at last faded with a half-hearted rumble. Hypnos, a Minor god of Sleep, cringed slightly as an obsidian pillar crashed onto the Asphodel Garden with a mighty boom that echoed around the now silent Underworld. The little pair of white wings on his head, poking through the mass of curly dark hair, too, cringed, the feathery wings fluttering nervously a little.

Hades stood still, arms now folded sternly in front of his chest as he stared out the window, only half-listening as Charon, the Oarsman of the Dead, rushed into the Throne room, babbling frantically about the incident earlier, and also the quiet murmurs of the two minor brothers as they calmed the said oarsman down. The slightly timid call of his name brought Hades out of whatever he was thinking, and turning around, he met Thanatos' dark blue eyes.

"Master, I think you should go up to Olympus instead of ignoring the usual invitation and confront Zeus about this. The whole palace is literally falling apart."

"It's nothing the spirits cannot fix."

Hades murmured, absently watching out to the garden as a group of spirits gathered around the fallen pillar, starting to haul it back up to its previous position. Thanatos stomped his foot, his dark blue eyes narrowed and the black wings snapping and swishing sharply in annoyance.

"Hades, that is not the point here!"

Beside his brother, Hypnos gasped; losing your temper and shouting was something that you just not did to one of the Original 6. Charon slinked away discreetly. He did not want to be there when the God of the Underworld finally lost his temper. Hades turned around sharply from his position by the window, losing his usually cool posture and narrowing his eyes dangerously at the light haired Minor god. Blue-black aurora started to form around the dark deity, swirling menacingly, twirling itself around the God's form with occasional but slowly getting frequent purple sparks. He hissed out.

"Then _prithee_, tell me, what should I do? Fly straight over to that brainless miserable bunch of "gods" and beat Zeus to death for destroying my palace?"

Thanatos flinched, taking a step back, away from the angry god, away from his wrath. He had completely forgotten about his manner, so concerned about the Underworld was he. Then, with a small sad smile, Hypnos stepped forward to meet Hades' gaze, and spoke, his voice timid but soothing. Behind him, Thanatos kept silent. Hypnos was always the silent one, the gentle one. One who could now soothe the god's anger back to normal. Hopefully.

"What we mean by that, Master, is that we cannot live like this for the rest of the eternity. You are the Lord of the Underworld, and brother to Zeus, the High King of the Gods. _You_ have the right to seek what is required of you, for the good of your realm. And since we are but mere Minor gods, you alone have the authority to go up to Olympus in the Meeting and ask Zeus of it."

For a moment, nobody spoke anything. The dark aurora and sparks around the dark haired god of the Underworld continued to swirl and darken, and the two brothers cringed inwardly, afraid that even Hypnos could not soothe Hades' rage this time. But soon, the darkness around Hades' body started to fade, and his face softened, the eyes retaining the usual soft, melancholic look. He raised his hands in silent apology, eyes turning to the shiny black surface of the floor.

"I'm sorry, Thanatos, Hypnos. I just don't feel like going up there, that's all."

Silently, the two Minor gods exchanged looks, their eyes briefly meeting before coming back to watch the dark god with hidden sympathy. The other Major gods living up in Olympus both feared and hated Hades, for he hardly ever came to the bright palaces up in the high mountain and when he did, he hardly spent any time more than necessary and spoke even less. They believed that he somehow made the very air around him go stale and cold like that of the Underworld, and they discreetly fled from him, gossiping behind his back. They were also afraid to come down to the Underworld, fearing its nature and what it could to do them. And Zeus himself was thought to be the one who is encouraging all this, with only Hermes and Poseidon discreetly defying his rules to come and visit Hades now and then.

Hades sighed. He was reluctant to go but he knew that he must, for the sake of his realm from being exposed to the World Above and to the mortals. His eyes flickered unreadable for a second or two as he looked towards the two lesser gods.

"Thanatos, bring Maes."

-

The dark black wings of the horse spread out magnificently as it strode out, majestic in its onyx-studded ornaments and sable black saddle, intricately inlaid with silver. Hypnos clutched the rein of the beast until his knuckles turned white, nervously watching the doorway through which Hades should be coming out. The god of Sleep never did like animals, and _particularly_ this one. The dark Pegasus somehow unnerved him, as if he could read the god's mind, read him like an open book. Yes, of course Hypnos hid this feelings from his older brother, because as always, Thanatos will laugh and tell him what sensitive girly little god he was, and tease him about it for ever. Hypnos looked up to the horse and met its one dark eye. The god of Sleep made a sound of surprise and took a step back, loosing hold of its rein with the movement. That's when Hades' voice rang out to the courtyard.

"Hypnos, do not let your fear show. People will use it to their advantage."

Hades calmly spoke as he took the reins from where they were dangling above the grounds, giving the horse some reassuring pats on the neck. Maes calmed down at once, softly nuzzling the crook of its master's neck with the soft, wet nose. Hypnos stepped back, feeling slightly ashamed.

Hades was clad in a black sircoat and garments of various shades of dark gray, with a blue-gray sash tied around his waist. The sash was the only form of colour besides the dark god's eyes and his pale white skin. When the Pegasus had calmed down, Hades mounted the dark horse with experienced ease, and Hypnos quickly handed the dark god his Kynee, the Helmet of Invisibility. Hades numbly thanked the dark-headed god with a simple nod of his head, and with a crack of his black whip, the horse, with a mighty whoosh of the wings, soared above the dull gray fog and flew out of sight of Hypnos.

For a moment, everything was silent as the lesser god squinted his eyes, and he thought he saw a glimpse of black among the fog. He looked back at the palace and the river Styx, staring into its dark, silent depths. He stood there for a long time, silent.

-

_POSTSCRPTThank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really loved them all, and especially those critiques. I hope that you will find this edition more satisfactory than the previous version, and I'm always open to constructive criticism and advise, as always. And if you would care to go to my livejournal, link, you will see a more humorous version of this with weird and random commentary by the author and various other people. wink wink shameless plug_


	2. Part II: Olympus

-

**Syd**

**-By. Firemoon**

-

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. For more details see my bio.

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 for mature themes, languages maybe and some degree of violence and use of supernatural themes.

**Pairing:** Hades x Persephone

_Part Two_

Hades opened his eyes, which has been previously closed against the brightly burning rays of the sun as he emerged from the dark chasm in the earth that lead to the Underworld. Instantly miles upon miles of deep green grassy fields and startingly blue sky met his eyes, reflecting them as blue, not its usual gray-blue. He smiled to himself; it wasn't like he didn't like coming to the Upper Realm. It was more like.. _because of him_.

Hades shuddered involuntarily at the thought, and pressed his knees gently against the belly of the Pegasus, urging the beast on silently. With a tug of the rein, Maes soared up, above the clouds and out of reach or sight of the mortals. Hades closed his eyes once more, fully aware – and enjoying it too - of the wind pleasantly running through his dark hair but only dimly registering the fact that he was late for the council meeting.

-

"Silence! Be_ quiet_!"

Zeus barked from his high throne of white ivory, and all the gods and goddesses of Olympus immediately quietened down. The light-golden haired god looked around the spacious room of light and fresh air, his bright blue eyes reflected as brilliant deep blue by the sky. When he spoke, it was with an imposing but sensual tone, and the goddess Aphrodite shivered, unconsciously smoothing down the front of her gown with her hands. Zeus smirked to himself as he leant back down on his throne.

"All here? Then let the council begin!"

Zeus' annual council was one that every one of the Major Twelve gods and goddesses must attend when summoned, even the Lord of the Underworld himself. But Hades hasn't been seen in or around Olympus for a long time, long even for the immortal gods, and it was very well can said to be that he never came to the Upper Realm at all. They had long ceased to care or wonder why he had not come.

As always, the Olympians noted – slightly relieved – that the dark deity had not accepted the polite invitation as usual. They secretly breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't coming up for another year, at least.

Zeus opened the first scroll of the meeting, inwardly yawning; he wanted to sleep some more.

-

"...So you shall, Demeter. You can send Hermes or one of your minor god servants for the Goddess of Hunger by my name to revenge this mortal who so rashly destroyed your prized tree."

Demeter bowed, her curly brown hair coiffed up in an elegant mass of curls and decorated by finely woven circlets of grain stalks and dried berries, and sat back down again in her respectable seat. Zeus smiled inwardly to himself. Finally, it was over at last. Now he can sneak down to the mortal world when Hera's not looking and have a mortal or two of his liking for pleasure.

Just as he was about to declare an end to this year's annual meeting, there was a sound of wings whooshing and the clattering of hooves on the marble tiles of the courtyard outside. Surprised, all the gods and goddesses of Olympus looked back towards the doorway just as the two doors opened wide, letting a darkly clad figure in. Nearly everyone gasped, either in fear, shock, or disgust.

Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, the Dark God, calmly looked about as he slowly entered the Council Hall, aware of every immortal's eyes, especially those of his two brothers' watching his every move as he made his way up to the nearly in front of the throne, where he stopped, just standing there serenely. He met Zeus' eye, making sure to keep his face completely devoid of emotion.

A smile hung in Zeus' lips, not a friendly, or warm, brotherly smile, but one of scorn and more than slightly predatory that made the darker god shiver inside. The Thunder god's pure blue eyes shone with an unknown light as he asked in a false, kindly and imperious voice.

"Ah, dear brother, wherefore have you come up from your dark realm to attend one of our worldly, petty meetings?"

Hades answered evenly.

"I have come to request something, _brother_."

He nearly spat out the last word as if it burned him, and the gods and goddesses of Olympus cringed inwards, expecting Zeus to lash out against Hades at any given moment now that the Earth god had committed such great act of disobedience. Poseidon glanced nervously between the two, but mostly focusing in watching Zeus warily. His long, tanned fingers discreetly moved to clutch his golden Trident tighter.

"Oh?"

Zeus replied, a light blond eyebrow arching up questioningly. Hades ignored the mocking light in those eyes and continued, a single dark figure among the sea of scarlet, gold, white, blue and green.

"The Gigantes that you have trapped here and there under mountains and islands around Greece are stirring to escape from their bonds, and causing trouble in my Realm. I ask you to restrain them further or, providing the situation, transfer them to some other appropriate location."

"And where could be that.. _"appropriate location"_ be?"

Hades raised his chin a little higher, his tone cold and monotonous, fitting the description of him, "Heartless God".

"Strange, since _you_ are the High King-Emperor of All Gods, I had hoped that _you_ would tell me."

Zeus' jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked down at his dark younger brother.

"Oh, is that so?"

Hades' outward appearance was cold as ever, a perfect, perfect figure chipped right out of unmeltable ice, as he faced the wrath of the Lord of Olympians. Zeus leaned forward in his throne of ivory, face slightly contorted with rage, his voice dangerously hissing. No one was able to make out what he was saying except for the dark deity.

"You have grown _insolent_ while I left you alone, _Little brother_. Perhaps I should visit you and teach you a _lesson_ again about who is on the top"

Hades paled considerably when he heard it, and Zeus smirked cruelly, straightening up. He stood up, gesturing to the other gods and goddesses of Olympus that the council was over. As he went out through the heavy double doors, Zeus said aloud to Hades without even turning his head, as if the Earth god was not worthy of his gaze.

"And why should I move the Gigantes simply for your convenience, Little brother? Go back to your dark kingdom and stay there."

With that, Zeus was gone, and the other gods departed too, without even glancing at the Lord of the Underworld. Poseidon looked sadly at his brother, but then he too, went out, deciding that this was not a place for a talk. Zeus heard everything, and he saw everything.

-

_POSTSCRIPT_

FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED – REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS WELCOME


	3. Part III: the Earth, the travel above

**Syd**

**-By. Firemoon**

-

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. For more details see my bio.

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 for mature themes, languages maybe and some degree of violence and use of supernatural themes.

**Pairing:** Hades x Persephone

_Part Three_

Hades stood for a long time after the Great Hall had been emptied, the pale face unreadable as he slowly moved at last, looking around the hall; a lone dark figure in the middle of such brightness and light and colour. Finally, he closed his eyes with a soft sigh, and made his way out into the sunny courtyard.

Maes was still saddled, as Hades wanted to leave as soon as possible after he had gotten an answer from Zeus – which went, thought Hades rather bitterly, all very well – and right now the beast was standing magnificently as always in all its dark, winged glory at the side of the courtyard. The god's lips quirked slightly upwards as the horse whinnied, recognising its master even from the distance, and he hastened to make his way towards it.

"M'Lord Hades, why such a hurry?"

Hades stopped dead in his tracks, all traces of the previous, almost-smile all gone, and he turned slowly to meet the bright blue eyes of Aphrodite, locked with his own cold greyblue ones. She twined a delicate finger around one of her long, silky golden tresses as she sauntered up to him, the thin—so thin that it might as well have been sheer—fabric of her gown swaying around her curves with every step she took.

The goddess smiled in what was usually interpreted as an inviting way, the thick lashes of her eyes sweeping down in a coy fashion. "Pray, tarry a while in Olympus and share a glass of wine with me." With the last words, she stepped closer and trailed a slender finger suggestively along his jawline. The god's eyes narrowed even further and he stepped back slightly, coldly pushing her hand away. He resisted the urge to sneer, but instead smiled coldly back at her. "Thank you for the kind over, _m'lady_. But I must decline your offer, asmore pressing appointments are in hand. Good day."

Then the next minute Hades was up and astride Maes, who happily neighed as he felt the barely perceptive tug on his reins. With one beat from the jetblack wings, Hades and the beast was gone from sight. Aphrodite gritted her teeth and stomped her sandaled foot, and whoever saw her at that moment would have seen her normally flawless beauty significantly marred.

Damn that.. that _child_! Even her enchanted sash did not work on the god of the Underworld; how could this be?

"Mother!"

Her young son Eros ran up to her, two pudgy hands not yet free of the baby fat full of beautiful radiant flowers for the goddess. Aphrodite smiled. But it wasn't because of the flowers. A plan was slowly forming in her mind – a plan that involved Hades, her son, and—

--

Persephone hummed softly to herself as she bent down to pick a blood red poppy to add to her elaborate bouquet of flowers. She stopped a while to take a deep breath of the sweet smell of the beauty around her, closing her moss green eyes as she savoured the air. Her brown hair – the colour of spring sunlight dappled onto the tree branches, the colour or freshly turned earth, the colour of _life_ itself – fell in thick cascades down her back, unadorned except for a small golden brooch set with jade the shape of a nightingale; her mother Demeter had forbidden her to braid or coif her hair, insisting it be let down and left plain and girlish. Persephone pulled a face, imagining an echo of her scolding voice.

There were some giggles heard and soon, several sea nymphs darted out from behind the woods, between the sea and the rich field that ran alongside it. Their complexion was pale, almost transparent, with something akin to glittering bluesilver fish scales scattered around their bare arms and neck, some even lying shimmering under their pale soft powder-blue eyes. They immediately came upon Persephone, wrapping their slender arms around her and hugging the Maiden Goddess amicably. "Kore! You're here!"

"Yes, sorry for not coming yesterday.. Moder wanted to take me in blessing the newly sown fields." The silver-haired nymphs shook their heads vigorously. "It's okay; Lord Hermes came and told us that morning." _Good old Hermes, always looking out for me_, thought Persephone, or Kore as they have called her ever since they became playmates, and grinned in such an unbecoming, mischievous way that her mother would be quite horrified at. "Well then, isn't it simply undescribably _beautiful_ today? The sky seems so much higher and deeper than ever, just like the sea!" She gave a merry laugh and threw her arms towards the sky, twirling merrily around, the earthen brown hair flying about.

Watching her, the sea nymphs laughed too, readily joining in the dance. Persephone's laughter was almost infections; she was always laughing or dancing or singing, either to herself or with others. Even when she wasn't, a secret smile shone and played about her lips, almost like a bright glowing orb of light that surrounded her very core of being.

--

"Do you see that, my son?" Eros sighed softly, but maintained an excited look on his face as he turned his sky-blue gaze to the goddess. "Yes, mother." "Do you _recognise_ her, the redheaded, simply _darling_ girl?" The snow-white horses neighed softly but kept out of sight of everyone present in the vicinity, as Eros peered closer. "If I am correct, is she not the sole daughter of the goddess Demeter, Persephone?" "Yes."

Now the goddess turned towards the East and pointed towards the dark dot, swiftly approaching below. "And _that_, my son, is the Master of the Underworld." "Y-you mean Lord _Hades_, mother?" Aphrodite smiled grimly. "Yes, my son. And when he nears the clearing of Persephone, you must shoot the golden arrow, sweetened from our own fountain, at _him_. Make sure that the first female that he sees be no one but Persephone."

Eros grinned cheekily; it meant nothing to him, really, that his mother had a grudge against a god of possibly more higher Powers than she. What he was doing was no more a _very_ dangerous thing to him than a _very_ very fun thing. "Just leave it all to me, mother." "Good. I know I could always count on _you_, my son." The golden-haired goddess leant forward and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, and somehow he could feel the kiss lingering on the skin it touched long after she drew away, throwing a look of such malice and sneering _glee_ from her slanted eyes at the dark figure astride a dark Pegasus.

"And good day to you too, _m'lord_."

The arrow flew from Eros' bow with a resounding

_twang_

--

Oh,my.god.

How long has it _been_? I'm so flabbergasted and ashamed.

Sorry for the long, so long wait. Life had kidnapped me and I only _just_ managed to get out because I fed it some bad eggs at some point. ..

Sorry again for the long wait and, disproportionately to that, the low quality of reading that I have provided here in the form of Chapter Three.

I have tried to edit the writings—thank god I wrote out most of the plot points after chapter five or so, or I would never get to finish this at all..—that I did prior to my Great Hiatus, but hopefully it won't burn your eyes or you won't be reading this little note of mine. Or maybe this is making you worse.

Next chapter will be out as soon as I can type it all up. Sorry again.


End file.
